villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Squadron
The Dark Squadron is the main villainous force from Blazing Lazers / Gunhed. Biography The Dark Squadron is an evil organization of galactic conquerors who seek to rule the universe. Comprised of alien mutants and robots and equipped with advanced weapons, they have reached the Solar System and threatened to destroy Earth with their secret weapon. In response, Earth sends the Gunhed starfighter to fend off the invaders. The Gunhed fights the Dark Squadron's forces on Earth and on their space stations on the planet's orbit, finally reaching their mothership, where it destroys the central computer controlling all of their forces. That's not the end of them, however, as the Dark Emperor emerges from it for a final confrontation. With it's destruction, the mothership explodes, putting an end to the Dark Squadron's attack... Or is it? Members Dark Emperor The Dark Emperor is the main villain and final boss from Blazing Lazers / Gunhed. The entity known only as Dark emperor is a galactic overlord and leader of the Dark Squadron, who seeks to conquer the entire universe. He have now set his sights on the Solar System, ordering an attack on Earth to take it over, but Earth sends the Gunhed starfighter to fight his forces. The Dark Emperor is fought inside the Dark Squadron's mothership. You have to first destroy the central computer, after which the Dark Emperor emerges from it, first appearing as a hologram of a human woman. Once the hologram is destroyed, the Dark Emperor finally shows his true form, reavealing himself as a giant robot. His destruction causes the entire mothership to explode. Agents The Dark Squadron's war machines are divided into two major groups: flying units which shoot from everywhere and characters which shoot from fixed position. Each enemy characters has its own unique attack patterns. *'Triclops' - Giant attck craft that splits into three separate pieces. *'Gatling Gun' - Gigantic cannon that strafes multiple lazer bursts. *'Big Borg' - Armored space craft that expands to launch plasma lazer blasts. *'Tarax the Great' - An alien arachnoid creature that spits out alien bugs for projectiles. *'Space Prowler' - An alien organism that shoots bubbles with green alien parasites. *'Demon Rock' - A large rock that breaks open to reveal a two-headed dragon. Rock cover is indestructible. *'Space Parasite' - This is the sentient internal organ of a living creature. They separate and utilize the floating rib cage as a shield. *'Battle Tank' - This is a massive machine that is fully armored and is only vulnerable when shooting. *'Skulldor' - A giant skull that explodes to reveal even more powerful entity. *'Space Siren' - This is the form Dark Emperor initially takes shape of. *'Master Computer' - The computer that harbors Dark Emperor. Minions *Harrier *Bungo Box *Viper *Shrapnoid *Mister Twister *C4 *Mind Blower *Lazer Nest Gallery DarkEmperor1.png|The Dark squadron's central computer img 0.jpg|Space Siren 2553732-blazing+lazers+(u)-012.png blazlaze0011.png blazlaze0012.png blazlaze0013.png bl8.png Blazing-Lazers-TG16.png blazlaze0016.png blazlaze0017.png blazlaze0018.png blazlaze0012.png Trivia *There is a Japanese movie and manga called Gunhed which have nothing at all to do with the game. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Shmup Villains Category:Organizations Category:Aliens Category:Hegemony Category:Military